Yu Yu Hakusho Enter Aikou Yami
by Kuri Tenshi
Summary: I'm bad at summary. Just read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: Big Surprises  
  
Long red head walk to school as he usually does every morning. He starts to sigh he knows this is just going to be one of those days where you want to fall asleep in class. Kurama looks up because he senses a kai like his. Not just any kai a kai of a Youko. Kurama thinks to himself *how could there be a kai like mine I'm the only Youko. * He tries to shake the it out of his mine as Kurama continues his journey to school.  
  
Just then a black streak of light crosses Kurama's view. He knew this Kai. " I know your there Koorine!!!" Kurama shouted towards the trees.  
  
"Baka Kitsune, you always know when I'm around. Will there every be a day where I will surprise you?!!"  
  
"Hiei it's very doubtful."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei come down from those trees and greet me like a true friend."  
  
"I don't have any friends."  
  
"Sure you don't sure." Shot back sarcastically. Finally his black spiked Koorine friend showed his face to Kurama.  
  
"Better?" "Yes! Hiei what brings you to Human World? I thought you where battling demons in Makai?" Asked Kurama in his usual tone.  
  
"There is a strange new Kai a Youko Kai it came from Makai. I've been tracking it ever since. I wasn't following you to your school Kurama I was following the Kai."  
  
"Hiei I felt it to. I tried to shake it off. My demon self want me to find where it is at." "Kurama don't try to shake the affects of the Kai."  
  
"At least we know its Youko." Kurama said as Hiei was darting off to the trees.  
  
"Yes, you better get to school or you are going to be late, plus I'm going to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about this strange new Youko Kai."  
  
"Hiei you will find Yusuke and dimwit on the roof of their high school."  
  
"I will try hard to remember that." With that Hiei darted off to the forest. Kurama started walking to his school. Upon his arrival the unidentified Youko Kai becomes stronger. Kurama shakes off the effects. He doesn't want a mission right now. The reason for this is the Urameshi- Team had one a couple of days ago.  
  
He wants to take a break. Upon coming to the school he hears a big racket. Two biggest and ugliest punks were having a fight. Kurama wanted to kick one of their asses. He just didn't want to be trouble when they did. He turned the corner. Seen Jason punched James in the face and knocked him out. Kurama tried to walk around Jason to get in the main building of the school. But Jason spotted Kurama and grabs him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey everyone it's cutie boy Minamino." Jason said in laughter. All the girls in the crowd started to sigh. One girl had the courage to speak up.  
  
"Shuuichi kick some serious tail." Then the rest of girls started to say comments. They guys on the other hand where rolling in laughter. This angered Kurama when the guys where laughing at him. Which by the way wasn't the smartest thing to do at this point.  
  
"I don't want to fight." Kurama shot back. "But if you insist I think I'll kick you ass."  
  
"Shuuichi thinks he can win, ha I bet You can't even fight. Did you see what I did to James? I'll do the same to you." "Yes I seen what you did to James. You picked a bad day to piss me off especially if you hurt my friends."  
  
"Shuuichi I'm the biggest bull the ever lived. I rule Rugi Fugi Junior High I'm tougher than you'll ever be."  
  
Kurama started to chuckle "Yeah right please spare me. You're weak. I can sense you power. You're no where close to mine. Your power is like a kitten small and weak. Plus if your so great like you said you are you would have all the ladies digging you or chasing you which I see they are not tough luck huh?"  
  
"That's it Minamino you're through I'm going to kick your ass you bastard!!!" "No cussing on school grounds it's against school policy." With that Jason charge at Kurama. Kurama block his first punch with his hands. While having hold of Jason's fist he kneed him right in the chest Jason clasped on to the ground. All of Jason's friends jumped back from Shuuichi. Kurama kneels down of the ground to check to see if James is all right.  
  
"James hey James!!" Kurama said worried.  
  
"I'm all right Shuuichi don't worry about me."  
  
"I have to, you're my friend. What happened that would make Jason beat you up what did you do?"  
  
"It's a long story Minamino." Kurama helped his friend into the building. "Shuuichi what happened to Jason he's out cold."  
  
"He had and unfortunate accident with my knee."  
  
"Shuuichi!! I don't believe you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You never use violence to solve your problems."  
  
*That's what he thinks* Kurama thought to himself before answering James's question. "He ticked me off plus he hurt my friend plus he is a jerk and he really deserved it." "Shuuichi thanks but I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"There is a new girl." James said, "She has really long brown hair and a greenish eye color."  
  
"Let me guess you want me to show her around the school."  
  
"Yep." "Figures, where is she now?"  
  
"She's down at the councilors office getting her classes."  
  
"I will go there now." Kurama zipped of to the councilors. As Kurama was racing off to meet this girl he felt that kai again. The strangest thing it was coming for that girl. 


	2. Aikou Yami a Youko?

Episode 2 Aikou Yami a Youko?  
  
Kurama was certain that the he kai was coming from her. She turned and looks at the handsome red head. She was sensing and kai like hers from him.  
  
"Hello." This cheering girl said, "My name is Aikou Yami. I just moved here a couple of days ago.  
  
*She seems cheery to be a Youko* "Hello my name is Shuuichi Minamino. I will be showing you around school today."  
  
"I will be honored if you showed me around. Let me guess do all the girls like you at this school?"  
  
"How could you guess that answer."  
  
"You so cute Shuuichi."  
  
He didn't answer her, the kai that she was admitting was so strong. Kurama was wondering if she could fell his kai too.  
  
"How come you are not answering me Shuuichi?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking. I went off into my own little world. "I do that often, so who are your friends here?'  
  
"Lets walk around the school, when I finish showing you around I will tell you about my friends deal?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Kurama was walking Aikou around the school he was beginning to wonder what her Youko form looked like if she was even a Youko, and if she was wondering the same.  
  
At Sarayashiki Junior High Yusuke was on the rooftop on the school talking to his rival Kuwabara.  
  
"So Yusuke do you think we will be going on any missions soon?"  
  
"How in the hell and I suppose to know! Koenma hasn't said a word."  
  
"Well you don't have to be rude about it Urameshi! I just asked a question." Kuwabara yelled back at Urameshi.  
  
"I know Keiko treating me like shit." Yusuke said calming down.  
  
"Yukina has just been as sweet as always. Maybe you need to stop skipping like we are doing now or stop being a smart ass and talk to her Urameshi."  
  
"Maybe you're right Kuwabara, I should talk to her." Just then a black cloak half-pint jumped in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey look its half-pint."  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara." Yusuke said, "What do you need Hiei."  
  
"Your ugly loud mouth friend interrupted me." Hiei said.  
  
"Who's ugly." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You are who else." Hiei shot back. "I came here to tell that we are going to go on a mission." Hiei said while walking up to Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"Who's orders, I didn't get any information from Koenma." Yusuke shot back at Hiei, Kuwabara just watching the two black head talk.  
  
"Of course you didn't get any info you dolt I didn't get my information from Koenma."  
  
"Hiei" Kuwabara asked, "Who told you this?"  
  
"Why should I tell you stupid human?"  
  
"Well maybe I'm part of the Urameshi Team too?"  
  
"Guys lets stop fighting." Yusuke demanded, "Hiei tell us who told you that we are going to go on a mission.  
  
"Kurama" said Hiei  
  
"Did Kurama get any info from Koenma." Asked Yusuke.  
  
"No he felt a Youko kai at his school."  
  
Kuwabara interrupted "Hiei you know that isn't true because Kurama is the last Youko."  
  
"Don't interrupted me again or I will stick this sword up you ass to where I won't be able to pull it out myself."  
  
Kuwabara didn't say another word he was stone stiff and couldn't move, because he knew that Hiei meant his word.  
  
"As I was saying I know that he is the last Youko but that isn't true because Kurama sensed the kai the himself which happens to be the same as his." Hiei glared at Kuwabara who was still stone stiff. "So we sensed the Youko coming from the Kitsune's school." "Really Hiei, if that is the case we have to find out who this mysterious Youko is." Yusuke said.  
  
"Right we better get on it." Kuwabara said.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
And the three jumped of the school's roof top and headed towards Kurama's school. 


	3. Finding out the Truth

Episode 3: Finding out the Truth  
  
Back at Kurama's School, Shuuichi was showing Yami, around the school were all the classes are and people that Aikou shouldn't get involved with so she wouldn't be hanging out with the same crowd.  
  
"So Shuuichi who are you friends you should me around the whole school." "They don't come to this school they go to Sarayashiki Junior High. "So what are their names?" Aikou asked.  
  
"I was getting to that missy. Their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei Jaganashi."  
  
"I've heard that name before." Yami said  
  
"Which name?" Kurama asked kinda worried.  
  
"Hiei Jaganashi." Aikou looked a Kurama.  
  
"How could you of know about him? You haven't even met him before. He doesn't even go to school Aikou."  
  
"I know I haven't met him before. But I'm sure I heard of someone named Hiei." Before Kurama could answer her, the bell rang for school and the two had to part. When Kurama was heading off to class his friend Yusuke pulled him into a different hallway.  
  
"Yusuke don't do that and shouldn't you be in school?' Kurama said.  
  
"No Kurama we are here to asked you some questions." Yusuke told him.  
  
"Kurama have you meet the person with the Youko kai." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I might of, But I'm not sure." Kurama told them.  
  
"Baka Kitsune." Hiei said when emerging from the shadows, "Do I have to do the Youko hunting?"  
  
"No Koorine, but I did get some interesting fact though."  
  
"And what were those?" The three demanded.  
  
"That Aikou" before Kurama could finish his sentence Kuwabara had to interrupt "Who is Aikou is she you crush Kurama?"  
  
Kurama had a light tent of pink on his cheeks we he said, "No she is not my crush why would you think something like that?" Yusuke started to chuckle "Because you have pink on your cheeks and you're hiding something in your voice."  
  
Out of surprise Hiei started a light chuckle at the Kitsune.  
  
"You guys are not funny." Kurama insisted "What I was trying to say is that Aikou whom I don't have a crush on is my suspect of being the Youko because see seem to know Hiei." Kurama said while looking at Hiei.  
  
"If she knew me Kitsune she must have lived in Makai with the other demons."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well we better start gathering more information." Kuwabara insisted. "Well Kuwabara you actually said something smart."  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!"  
  
"Guys lets stop fighting" Kurama asked "I have to get to class before I'm even more late I will catch up with you later. I will bring Aikou Yami to meet you.  
  
"See ya Kurama." The three said as they left Kurama's school in a flash.  
  
Kurama was walking to his 1st period class when he notice Aikou Yami was in the same class with him. *There it is again that same Youko Kai* he thought to himself *It has to becoming from Aikou* Kurama went to his table to sit down and the teacher address him.  
  
"Shuuichi-San why are you late coming to class?" the teacher demanded.  
  
"I had to stop by the office to get something."  
  
"I will believe you since this is the first time you've ever been late for my class."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
To his surprise Aikou-Chan was sitting at the same table with him.  
  
"Shuuichi that wasn't the real reason you were late was it?'  
  
"No I was talking to my three buds."  
  
"You should have invited me to come see them."  
  
"You were already heading for class plus I didn't know they were coming. Aikou-San will you come with me after school." "Why?" she asked  
  
"So you can meet them."  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
Four classes past with a flash as lunch rolls around and Shuuichi and Aikou are outside eating their lunch and talking to one another.  
  
"Aikou I have something to ask you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the land of Makai or have you read about it?" "Shuuichi you are probably not going to believe me but I lived there." She told him.  
  
"I will believe you. I lived there too." Kurama said. "My name is not Shuuichi Minamino it's Youko Kurama."  
  
"So you are the Youko Kai I felt when I came here, I knew I came to the right place, my name is Youko Yami."  
  
"You are the Kai that I felt when I got here as well." Kurama said. "I thought I was the last Youko."  
  
"Wrong you are not and I'm not the last female. The reason I came here is that there is a bunch of demons raiding the land of Makai they are stealing the young Youkos and making them work as slaves but we do not know why they want them as slaves. I bearly escaped them."  
  
"Yami why didn't the adult Youkos fight back? I don't understand."  
  
"When you lived in Makai the Youkos where always at war with other demons, but as time went on the Youkos become peace loving demons so we forgot how to fight. I'm one the few who still know how to fight back."  
  
"How come you didn't do anything to help them out? You should have stayed to help your pack."  
  
"I would have but there was just to many of them and only one me. I was hoping if I were to go to the Human world I would be able to find a Youko to help us out."  
  
"Yami you came to the right place for help."  
  
"How can you help me." "My three friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are all spirit detectives us four make up the Urameshi Team." Kurama said proud, "Which brings up another point how do you know Hiei?"  
  
"I know him because he was helping set free the captive Youkos."  
  
"Don't worry Aikou Yami I will set you clan free." 


	4. Meeting For Help

Episode 4: Meeting for Help  
  
"Kurama you will do that for me?" Aikou asked.  
  
"Of course you are a fellow Youko, plus I couldn't put down a plea from a pretty girl like you."  
  
"You are so sweet Kurama."  
  
"Hey listen Aikou you need to accompany me after school today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because so you can meet my friends like you wanted to do in the first place."  
  
"Thanks Kurama. Hey listen Hiei probably had good reasons for not telling you about us Youkos."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?"  
  
"I am a telepathic Youko."  
  
"So you are one of the few Youkos that can do that."  
  
Before Aikou could answer Kurama question the lunch bell ringed and the two had to part to go to class. Kurama was still wondering why Hiei never mentioned the Youkos he saved. Or what Aikou's Youko form looks like. Kurama was sitting through class waiting for it to end so he could have a meeting with his friends and what to do about Aikou Yami.  
  
Meanwhile back a Spirit Word.  
  
"Koenma, Koenma!" His blue ogre yelled. "Speaking."  
  
"I have news from Makai!"  
  
"What is it."  
  
"The-the peaceful groups of Youkos are being kidnapped and being held as slaves."  
  
"For what reason I wonder." Koenma asked.  
  
"Botan and her sister, Muzi Suki haven't figured that out yet sir."  
  
"Ogre please summon Botan and Muzi they need to talk to Yusuke right away."  
  
"Right on it sir."  
  
*I just hope we are not too late to save the Youkos* Koenma said to himself.  
  
Back in the Human World.  
  
"Aikou, Aikou where are you?" Kurama asked. Suddenly a figure jumps out of the shadows in front of Kurama it happen to be that cheery Youko, Yami.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"Are you ready to talk to my friends about this problem Yami."  
  
"Of course." "Well let's go."  
  
Kurama and Yami rush out of the school to me Yusuke and the boys. Yami is wondering why Kurama stopped in front of a tree right outside his school.  
  
"Kurama what are we doing here?" Yami asked bewildered.  
  
"This is Hiei's usual waiting stop for me after school.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be up there Kurama."  
  
"Yes he is come down here Hiei."  
  
"Baka Kitsune."  
  
"See told you."  
  
"Hn." Yami said.  
  
Up in the tree there was a light chuckle coming from Hiei. Hiei jumps out of the tree and lands in front of both of the Kitsunes.  
  
"You know Kurama she acts like me."  
  
"Shut up Hiei, just shut up."  
  
"Hello Jaganashi." Yami addressed Hiei.  
  
Hiei turned his head toward Yami. "It was you I saved wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." "Hiei why didn't you tell me something was going wrong in Makai?!" Kurama demanded.  
  
"It would have caused much confusion Kitsune."  
  
"What do you mean by that Koorine?"  
  
"I wanted to know more information what was going on in Makai before I made a big announcement of it."  
  
"Did you find out any more Koorine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kurama has Hiei. I told him everything that is going on at this point."  
  
"Hiei we need to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. Do you remember were they said that they would be at."  
  
"I think they told me to meet them at-at."  
  
"At where Hiei" Yami asked.  
  
"At dim wits house."  
  
"Lets go." Kurama said.  
  
At Kuwabara's House  
  
"Yusuke we need to talk." Botan demanded.  
  
"Let me guess my master wants me to go on another case."  
  
"That right." Muzi added. "Who is she Botan." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"That is my Sister, Her name is Muzi Suki. The keeper of the River or Sticks." Muzi Suki is about Botan's height. She has blue hair and purple eyes.  
  
"I didn't know the grim reaper had a sister. How come you never told us Botan?"  
  
"There is not time for that Yusuke!"  
  
"Please Spirit Detectives listen to what we have to say."  
  
Before Muzi could speak to the Detectives Kuwabara's door flew open emerging from the shadows Kurama, Hiei, and another girl.  
  
"Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"Half pint." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Who is the new girl Kurama?" asked Botan.  
  
"This is Youko Yami."  
  
"You are the Youko that escaped from Makai." Asked Muzi  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You need to tell everything you know about what is happening to the Youkos, Yami you have to tell us." Botan demanded.  
  
"Please everyone you can asked questions later after I tell my part. And if anyone interrupts me they will die. Kuwabara just stared and kept his mouth shut. "As I was saying, the Youkos are peaceful people now. We forgot how to fight which was a big mistake. A new breed of demons came and stole the Youkos. For what purpose that is unclear to me."  
  
"So Aikou you don't either." Botan asked"  
  
"No all I know is that we have to save them."  
  
"Our real mission is that we need to save a band of worthless Youkos who don't know how to fight." Yusuke said.  
  
"Worthless! I should kill you for saying such a word. I hope you know that I came from that tribe and I can still fight. To be perfectly honest the Human race should be erased you are all worthless. I should have figured I couldn't count on humans to help demons." 


End file.
